Vampire in Chuckle City
by xStarletx
Summary: I WROTE THIS CAUSE I LOST A BET - both the Falls and So Random are getting Stars as their guest appearances this week, what happens when the two stars just broke up with eachother? A lot of fake dating - Sonny/Chad
1. Chapter 1

_**- I Don't Own Sonny With a Chance, Just Kimberley.-**_

Vampire in Chuckle City

**xStarletx**

_A/N: Well I'm gonna try to put this up. It might be taken off, but I've seen other people put actors and such into their stories, so maybe I'll be ok. If this doesn't work I'll just put it up on Deviant art and apologize profusely to the Fanfiction Admins and promise to never do it again. Anyways, I previewed this on my other Sonny with a Chance fic – Mackenzie with a Chance of Falling. So here's the actual story. It's already finished all I have to do is type it up. Which should be easy. Anyways. Review if you like it, and I'll be sure to get chapter two all typed up and ready to go faster then I plan too! Tell me what you think people!_

Chapter 1

* * *

Sonny's curly brown hair twitched back and forth as she paced. She had an excited smile plastered to her face, her brown eyes sparkled with adoration as she stared lovingly into a pair of red eyes that should have been his. But no, Chad sat left disregarded and forgotten as Sonny and Tawni freaked about their co-star for the next week.

Chad had been in need of cheering up, the only reason why he even sought Sonny out in the prop house was cause one smile from her made him feel better, but he hadn't gotten anything but an absent hello and the random comment every now and then, but largely he was ignored for the poster of this year's hottest Vampire. The worst thing was that he couldn't even be angry, cause even this excited over some other guy Sonny was cute, and Chad liked watching her. Even if the person she should have been getting all excited over was him.

"I can't believe this years' hottest Vampire is going to be costarring on So Random! With us!" Sonny cried, she had grabbed onto Tawni's arm and jumped a little bit. Tawni squealed and jumped with her.

"I Know! He's so dreamy, with those amber eyes!"

"I bet his eyes sparkle like a million… uh… ambers! And those fangs! TO DIE FOR!" Sonny cried. Chad growled and shook his head.

"You realize that he's not a real vampire? He just plays one!" Chad cried, he hoped he had burst their bubble, but once again he was just shrugged off.

"Oh we know that, he's just so… uh… Tawni what's the word for his vampireness?" Sonny asked.

"HAWT!" Tawni cried. Chad scowled, this wasn't helping his already sour mood. Truth be told he was nervous and antsy himself, but not in the good way. He jumped whenever his phone went off dreading the inevitable text. Chad didn't know if he could take Sonny's stupid obsession with that stupid vampire and he definitely couldn't take waiting anymore. He half wished his worst nightmare would just hurry up and take over so he could get this stupid week over with.

And his wish was granted.

**K. Berkley:**

_I'm here._

Chad sighed, he glanced at Sonny as he got up, she probably wouldn't even notice if he left right now. He looked at his phone again.

"I gotta go." Chad murmured, as he expected Sonny's farewell was disinterested. Chad left sighing to himself. Well his worst nightmare had just came true and the mistress of this hellish weekend was someone he thought he'd never have to see again, and was coincidentally waiting for him back at the Falls.

* * *

Sonny sighed wistfully at the poster propped up in front of her. That brown hair that pale, pale skin, those glowing amber eyes and those red plump kissable lips. He was so… what's the word… PERFECT!

"I can't wait till he gets here!" Tawni sighed, she also harbored a bit of a starstruck crush on this vampire. Truthfully, though this Vampire was very attractive, she had someone else in mind. At least this guy took her mind off of the other guy who clearly wasn't interested her, and even if he was they could never be together. Sonny sighed and looked back at the picture, she reminded herself that her fictional Vampire would be here soon, and suddenly she was happy again.

'I know, He's so hawt, I think I'll faint when I meet him!" Sonny agreed.

"I know I have that affect on most girls, but if you could please refrain from going unconscious upon clapping eyes with me I'd greatly appreciate it. I don't feel like dealing with swooning women today." A deep British voice announced. Tawni and Sonny turned and there he was, standing at their door way.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S ROBERT PATTINSON!" Tawni screamed and bounced up and down, then promptly passed out. Robert sighed, staring down at her. Sonny stepped over Tawni's limp body, she pulled a blanket off the couch and dropped it over Tawni.

"Ignore her." Sonny told him chuckling nervously. She took a few more steps forward as Robert took a few more steps in, they met in the middle right in front of the couch.

"Wow, I can't believe you're here." Sonny sighed. She took in his messy appearance, either he really didn't care what he looked like or he was trying for the messy look. He was unshaven and his hair was sticking up in odd places, there were bags under his surprisingly blue eyes and his clothes looked like they had been in a pile of other dirty clothes and Robert hadn't been bothered to iron them, or have someone iron them for him. But he still looked attractive, even if his kissable lips were as red as in the picture nor were they set in a serious scowl, nor attractive grin, but a sad drooping frown.

"Uh, won't you sit down?" Sonny offered indicating to the couch. Robert looked to the couch as if it would bite him and then sat down. Robert didn't just sit down, he flung himself down, sinking into the green cushions, throwing his head back so it rested on the back of the couch and then stared with a forlorn look on his handsomely scruffed up face to the ceiling. Sonny was mildly confused. This guy was nothing like the poster. She thought he'd be more…. Charismatic.

"So, uh, you're, uh…. Who are you again?" Robert asked, sitting up and looking to Sonny. He leant forward his hands folded together resting between his knees. Sonny smiled, now this was more like it.

"I'm Sonny, Sonny Monroe." She introduced, she offered a hand to shake. Robert stared at it, as if it too could bite him, before taking it and shaking it.

"it's nice to meet you, and we're doing a – uh – comedy sketch together?" Robert asked.

"Uh. Yea? Didn't you're agent tell you?"

"I didn't ask for details, just wanted work." Robert replied, he leant back against the sofa again, his eyes traveled up to the ceiling once more.

"What you didn't want a break from all that filming you just had to do?" Sonny asked. Robert turned to her, she grimaced, she no doubt sounded like some obsessed fan.

"No. I didn't." he replied.

"Why not?"

"Bloody hell you ask a lot of questions!" Robert suddenly cried. Sonny's eyes widened at the sudden outburst. Robert looked to Tawni, who hadn't moved since she had passed out.

"I was just wondering! God you're in a bad mood!" Sonny growled. Robert sighed and sat forward again, once again folding his hands and resting them between his knees. He looked to them as if they could solve all his problems.

"I'm sorry. I've… just got a lot on my mind. That's all." Robert confided. Sonny immediately softened, the poor guy was having a rough time. Maybe he didn't have anyone to talk to like Sonny did.

"Hey! It's ok. You can tell me." Sonny offered. Robert turned to her a skeptical look on his face.

"No. It's alright. Really." Robert declined. Sonny wasn't about to let this go so easily.

"No seriously! Being on So Random is like having your own little comedy family. We all listen to each other's problems here. You're going to be on So Random this week, and we want you to feel like you're part of the family. You could tell me anything Robert. Honestly you could." Sonny tried to encourage. Robert seemed to perk up a little bit. No doubt the prospect of getting his huge problem off of his chest was a benefit. His eyes glanced to Tawni who looked a lot like a body in a morgue the way she was lying under that blanket.

"Oh, don't worry about her, she won't wake up unless you say her name." Sonny waved off. Robert looked to her again, he looked worried, like he didn't know if he could trust her, but she could also tell that he wanted that weight off his shoulders. He didn't want to suffer in silence anymore.

"I would need you to keep this a secret. No one else knows about this." Robert whispered. Sonny nodded and leant forward.

"I just broke up with my girlfriend. I'm not exactly taking it the best." Robert admitted.

"You broke up with Kristen Stewart?" Sonny gushed. Robert hushed her.

"No, that was a publicity thing, her and I are just good friends. I was dating someone else. She wanted to keep it a secret, cause the media has this tendency of taking everything she does and either twisting it or blowing it out of proportion. But after two years of sneaking around and not telling anyone and code names and midnight meetings I wanted something a little less evasive." Robert explained. Sonny hmmed and motioned for him to continued. So her celebrity heart throb was hooked on someone else. Fine by her, she was hooked on someone else too. A very frustrating someone else. She wondered how Tawni would handle the news… then again she couldn't tell Tawni…. But the mental picture popping up in Sonny's head was hilarious.

"I was feeling like she was ashamed of me, we could never go anywhere public together, I always ended up going to premiers with someone else like Kristen or on my own, and she'd be there with some piece of eye candy she swore she never cared about and was only pretending for the camera. But I was still jealous, come on I'm Robert Pattinson, who wouldn't want to be seen with me? So I told her that either we went public with our relationship or we were over. And now we're over." Robert finished. Sonny thought over the story, it sort of sounded like this other celebrity had dumped him. Even if he hadn't realized this Robert was much more upset about the loss of this girlfriend then Sonny had previous thought.

"Two full years of hiding! Pretending I didn't care that she was being seen with random guys, pretending like I was ok with the way things were. Well good riddance I say! I couldn't care less if she were to show up right now! I'd laugh right in her face and tell her I'm better off without her!" Robert cried, standing up.

From the hall way came the sound of a melodic female voice singing some undistinguishable song. Robert dropped back to the couch, throwing his head into his hands, his fingers disappeared into his mass of brown tangles and began to pull at the locks. No wonder his hair was sticking up oddly he was practically tearing it out.

"God! Why can't I stop hearing her voice?' Robert sobbed.

"No I hear that too." Sonny told him. Robert's head whipped up, his eyes wide. He stood up just as a lively brunette tore into the room, with Chad in tow. She wore a pair of nice designer jeans that she could wiggle around in and a low cut lacy top beneath a tight Capri sweater. Dancing with her as she sung her lively tune was Chad, who didn't look like he was enjoying the situation in the least.

"Kim! Will you please STOP. THAT." Chad ordered. Sonny, who hadn't managed to get a good glimpse of the girl's face, seeing as she entered the room butt first and was still facing Chad who was facing Sonny, had noticed that Robert was attempting to smooth out his hair and his clothes. As if that could help him.

"Well if you didn't want to dance with me Dylan, you shouldn't have handcuffed me to you." She chided, the beat from her music player could be heard clearly. Chad growled, but his face brightened a little when he saw Sonny starring at him. He had handcuffed the girl to himself? Really?

"Hey Sonny this is -." Chad try to introduce but was interrupted by a loud yawn and then another loud shriek.

"Oh! My! God! You're Kimberly Berkley! The singer song writer!" Tawni cried, finally awake! Sonny beamed a famous Singer Song writer here? She noticed that Robert was look fussy, he was chewing on his lower lip The brunette turned around, she had a small oval like face with big porcelain doll brown eyes, perfectly sculpted eyebrows and an even more perfect nose, and a smile that would have charmed the petals off of a rose bud. Her smiled faded instantly when she spotted Robert. Sonny turned to him and saw a deep scowl on his face.

"What are **YOU **doing here?' She asked, pointing to him. Chad's hand flew up when Kimberly pointed, proving that he really had handcuffed her to him. Now why would he have gone and done that for? That seemed pretty stupid.

"What are you doing here?' Robert countered.

"I asked you first!" Kimberly cried.

"I asked you second!" Robert snarled.

"That doesn't matter!"

"You don't matter!"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"You don't make any -." Robert started but she cut him off.

"Spare me Mr. Dramatic. I'm costarring on Mackenzie Fall's this week. My agents thought it would be great to see me participating and supporting my new boyfriend's career." Kimberly announced.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Robert scowled.

"Dylan here is my new boyfriend, that's why!" Kimberly declared.

"Boyfriend?" Robert and Sonny cried together, as they shot quizzical glances at one another, both surprised by the other's outburst. Chad turned surprised eyes to Kimberly who glared back.

"That's right, Dylan and I are back together." Kimberly declared. Sonny was hurt. Chad had just been there, he hadn't said a thing. She had sort of thought that they were getting better, that he might have come around and become a halfway decent person.

Beside her Robert was livid, he was seeing red, he was seeing spots. He was seeing RED SPOTS! His hands balled into fists, he felt like pummeling the living daylights out of that blonde twig.

"You said he wasn't your type, you said you weren't his. For Gods Sake YOU LEFT HIM FOR ME!" Robert yelled. Chad turned accusing eyes to Kimberly who gave him a sheepish shrug. Chad opened his mouth but Kimberly put her finger to his lips.

"It's in the past." She told him and then turned back to Robert who was shaking with anger.

"Well clearly that was a mistake." Kimberly snarled with as much venom as she could muster.

"Well I'm dating, uh… Sonny here. I'm also uh… co staring on So Random. Seems our agents had the same idea!" Robert replied hastily, he wrapped an awkward arm around Sonny's shoulders. She looked to Robert shocked, my God he was desperate.

"Whoa? What now? How long was I out for?" Tawni cried.

"You just met the guy!" Chad complained.

"Rebound much?" Kimberly teased.

"Oh and he's not?" Robert challenged.

"And how do you know that I didn't leave you for him?" Kimberly asked.

"Cause I broke up with you!" Robert growled, his eyes darkening with rage, his grip on Sonny's shoulder was becoming painfully tight. She wondered if he was leaving marks.

"No. You gave me an ultimatum and I didn't choose you." Kimberly explained darkly, she had taken a step towards him dragging a very hesitant Chad with her. He stared wide eyed at Robert who was a bit taller than him and much taller than Kimberly. Chad definitely didn't look like he wanted to take Robert on. Lucky for Sonny though, Robert let go of her to take a few deliberate steps towards Kimberly.

"Yea and so what? You were a horrible girlfriend!" Robert growled. Chad tried to take a step back, Kimberly who was still squaring off with Robert who was at least three heads taller then her, half facing him and half turned away.

"Yea? Well you're a terrible actor!" Kimberly cried. Everyone present gasped including Robert.

"Oh yeah? Well you're a lousy singer!" Robert challenged. Everyone gasped again, including Kimberly who stomped her foot.

"Yea! Well you look like a hobo!"

"You're outfits never match!"

"You're such a demanding whiner!"

"You're an aggravating old hag!"

For a moment they glared at each other and then declared together.

"I'm so glad we broke up!"

"Come on Dylan we're leaving!" Kimberly ordered, pulling Chad away from the whole scene. Chad shot Sonny an uncharacteristically apologetic look before Kimberly dragged him out of view.

"Yeah! Well don't bother coming back, cause I never wanna see you again!" Robert called long after she had disappeared. He walked back to the couch and sunk down. He put his head in his hands again, he was shaking. Sonny sat down beside him, how was she going to compete with a superstar singer? Especially one Chad had dated before, clearly she knew a thing or two more about him in order to get them back together, Sonny could barely get Chad to be nice to her.

"I'm sorry Sonny, it's just, I know Kim. Right now she's in her mean mode. She's dating Chad to hurt me and I didn't want her to think that she actually could hurt me. I didn't mean to drag you into all of this." Robert apologized. Sonny sighed.

"It's fine. I've been dragged into much worse than this." Sonny admitted. Suddenly Nico and Grady came in with excited grins on their faces.

"You're never going to believe this!" Nico cried.

"We just met Kimberly Berkley! She let me get a picture with her!" Grady declared.

"And she signed my chest!" Nico told them lifting up his shirt. Sonny and Robert turned to them, they were standing behind the couch. Robert's eyes had begun to water again.

"She is so HAWT! Do you think we stand a chance?" Grady asked Nico. Before he could even answer, Robert broke out into loud tears.

"She really is HAWT!" Robert sobbed, he then flopped face first into the neighboring cushion.

"Way to go Grady! You broke the vampire!" Nico snarled.

"It's ok. Do you want me to get Kimberly to take her picture with you too?" Grady offered.

"KIMBERLY!" Robert bawled, his voice smothered by the pillow, but it was clearly still very loud.

"GUYS!" Sonny hissed, both Grady and Nico put their hands above their heads and backed away, running out of the prop house. Tawni who hated dealing with anyone's feelings unless they were her own left too, leaving Sonny to clean up the blubbering vampire.

So much for being a heartless bloodsucker.

* * *

**Well tell me what you think. Keep in mind I lost a bet and HAD to write this. So yea, I know it's kinda suckie but I did my best to make it as funny as possible! Review PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire In Chuckle City

**xStarletx**

_A/N: OMGZ This took me a long time to Type up, but here it is. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think peoples! Don't forget to REVIEW!_

Chapter 2

* * *

Chad had never been so angry in his life. Her boyfriend? What was she thinking? Chad knelt beside the sofa Kimberly had thrown herself on as soon as they had gotten back to the Falls and since he was handcuffed to her he had no choice but to sit with her as she cried.

"I c-c-can't believe he's d-d-dating HER!" Kimberly sobbed into a pillowed. Yeah, Chad couldn't believe it either.

"I can't believe you left me for him! What is it about this guy? HE'S NOT A REAL VAMPIRE!" Chad snarled. He really wanted to uncuff himself from her, but if he did he knew he'd lose track of her, Kimberly had this amazing special ability in which she could literally disappear within the blink of an eye, and being the idiot that he was he couldn't remember where he had actually left the key to the cuffs. Kimberly propped herself up on her elbows and gave Chad her driest look.

"You were dating me for the publicity, don't even lie." Kimberly reminded him. Chad cringed, he didn't really want to bring that dark chapter of his life back into the lime light.

"Dylan, do you think he really likes her?" Kimberly asked, turning her impossibly large brown eyes to him. For some reason she had been using his middle name since she had gotten there and for some reason that made him a little more comfortable, Kimberly always gave people nicknames, especially if she liked them.

"Sonny's very likeable, she can't do anything without it being cute. STUPID CUTE!" Chad muttered, at those words Kimberly sat up a little straighter, her eyes widening a little more as if she had come to some realization. Chad cringed and avoided eye contact, she couldn't have possibly figured out his dark secret after such a short period of time?

"You… like… Sonny…" Kimberly murmured. Chad's eyes widened how had she figured it out, his stomach churned nervously when he recognized the devious glint in those brown eyes.

"Psh, wha? No. You're crazy." Chad tried to deny.

"Wow, you like her a lot. This must really hurt, took me and now he's taken Sonny." Kimberly sighed. Chad growled at her. Did she have to say that? She suddenly changed her attitude. "You know, we can make this work!"

"Ah come on! Not another one of your crazy schemes Kim! They always got us in trouble!" Chad pleaded but Kimberly ignored him, something else she was good at.

"Maybe, if we keep pretending we're dating we can maybe make one of them jealous and possibly split them up." Kimberly mused. Chad hung his head, she seemed to be deciding everything without him. "This could work Dylan, it really could!"

"Leave Robert Pattinson? Come on, he's a whole different kind of famous the only reason he knows me is cause he stole my girlfriend." Chad growled.

"And if Sonny doesn't get jealous Robert will, he's always been the jealous type!" Kimberly continued. Chad sighed, yep he was being ignored.

"Look, even if this was to, say, work – Do you even want to get back together with Robert?" Chad asked her. Kimberly frowned and looked back down to the sofa.

"You know how I get when I'm angry. I'll say anything to hurt the other person." Kimberly reminded him. Once again Chad winced. He knew from first hand that it wasn't nice being the person on the receiving end of Kimberly's rage. It wasn't pretty, but it defiantly made him feel a bit better about everything he had went through knowing now that she hurt herself as much as she hurt him.

"O.K. We'll try this out. But if it doesn't work out we're going to drop it and NEVER bring it up again! Chad bargained, knowing he might as well agree now cause it was going to happen with or without his acceptance.

"Deal! Now un-cuff me." Kim ordered shaking his offered hand. Chad paused and once again grimaced apologetically.

"Yeah… about that..."

* * *

Sonny put a cup of piping hot tea in front of the sniffling Robert Pattinson, she glanced to the clock, they were really late, but she had called Marshall and told him that she was having a problem with their Guest Star and that they would be there as soon as he got cleaned up. Robert had rapidly slid down the hill of unattractiveness in the last ten minutes, the only improvement was that he had finally stopped blubbering.

"I just don't get it. She never really liked Chad, she was miserable with him, I can't believe she'd go back to him, even if it was just to hurt me." Robert told her for like the hundredth time.

"I don't know." Sonny told him. "He didn't even mention it to me when he was here earlier."

"You and he are close?" Robert asked, sniffing lightly before turning her. He lifted the mug of tea to his lips sipping on it delicately; those lips looked like they could kiss anyone into a blissful oblivion.

"I thought we were." Sonny admitted, feeling a little blue about the whole situation. Robert put a hand to her knee.

"Don't worry, all of us get fooled at some point. I actually thought Kim cared about it." Robert replied petting her softly with his hand. He sighed softly and removed his hand. "I don't even want to know what she'll say when she realizes we aren't actually going out."

Sonny paused, she stared at him as he sulked into his mug of tea. He took a hesitant sip of his tea then sniffed loudly. Suddenly a light went off in her head. This was almost exactly like that time she fake dated Chad to get James Conroy jealous. If it had worked with James it could work with Kim, maybe even with Chad.

"You know, maybe she doesn't even have to find out." Sonny alluded. Robert looked up from his tea to her, a skeptical look on his face.

"She's not that stupid Sonny. She knows me, she'll know that I was lying." Robert explained to her.

"Not if we tell her we're dating." Sonny told him.

"I've already told her that, that's how we got into the mess!" Robert cried. Sonny rolled her eyes, good he was really slow.

"I'm talking about fake dating. We're going to pretend to date." Sonny finally spat out. Robert paused and turned to her.

"I think that could work, if Kim wasn't so good at reading people." Robert sighed. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Robert. We are trained actors. I think we can handle this." Sonny tried to persuade.

"Kim is the jealous type." Robert mused. Sonny perked up.

"You see. This can work. You just have to believe in me, in yourself and our plan." Sonny cried, grabbing his hands tightly. Robert smiled lightly. She didn't really want to mention that she was hoping it would get Chad jealous. She hadn't brought up her feelings for Chad yet, she wasn't sure if it was a good idea yet. Robert didn't really need to know all that.

"Besides, worse comes to worse we could just have a fake break up." Sonny offered. Robert nodded no doubt thinking over everything that she had proposed. He took another sip of his tea.

"Well it's worth a shot.' Robert shrugged. Sonny smiled brightly, she hoped that this wouldn't be like her other plans that usually went up in smoke.

"So what should we do first?" Robert asked. Sonny sighed.

"Well, how about we start with getting to the practice we're late for?" Sonny asked. Robert looked to the clock for the first time. He put his barely touched tea down.

"You're right I'm sorry. Let's go." Robert sighed, getting up. Sonny couldn't help but smile. Things were definitely looking up. She was definitely on her way to getting Chad for herself. Look out Kimberly Berkley, Sonny Monroe is after your man!

* * *

Rehearsal didn't go so well for Robert. He wasn't used to being funny, that was always Kimberly's forte.

"Are you sure I can't just brood?" Robert asked Sonny for the millionth time. He looked away from Sonny's sympathetic smile, he frowned as he sat down on a prop box, this was starting to full on suck. Sonny sighed, turns out Robert wasn't any good at being funny, he was all serious and angsty and stuff instead. It was a good thing he was cute.

"I just don't understand. You were funny in your interviews." Sonny complained sitting down beside him.

"Well yeah, Kim always helped me out with those sorts of things. She's always got these snappy responses." Robert told her. Sonny was flabbergasted

"Kim was your sense of humor?" Sonny cried. Robert was about to respond but was cut off.

"CDC and his hawty-tot girlfriend in the hiz-ouse!" Chad announced. He walked into the room, well Chad never walked he strutted and strutting beside him was Kimberly. They looked disgustingly cute together. Chad had his arm around Kimberly's waist and her arm was around his. Robert had jumped out of his skin and out of his seat. In the time it took to turn around to face them Chad and Kimberly were now lounging against the snack table, their hands interlaced.

"How's chuckle city Grim?" Kimberly taunted. Robert reddened, Sonny glared and stepped up to protect him as any girlfriend would do for her boyfriend.

"He's doing just fine. You may have taught him how to get people to chuckle, but I'm teaching him how to get a real laugh." Sonny snarled. Kimberly's eyes raised up.

"Well good luck with that. Robert doesn't do Comedy very well do you emo boy? I on the other hand am excelling at the art of drama under the tutelage of the Great Chad Dylan Cooper. Aren't I Dylan baby?" Kimberly purred, she dragged her finger along Chad's jaw bone, all the way down to his chin then up to his lips. Chad's eyes widened as if he were excited, a pink tinge splayed across his cheeks. Beside her Robert shuddered, his own eyes wide and glazed over, his chest was heaving as if he could barely breathe. Sonny wondered if Robert was imagining that finger on himself.

"Why yes. You're one of my best students and my favourite!" Chad murmured, he caught Kim's wandering finger, which had been tracing over Chad's lips, in his mouth. He smiled his teeth gently holding onto her finger tip before closing his lips around her finger and sucking lightly, Kimberly giggled vivaciously. Robert started shaking, his face we turning redder, he looked like he wanted to kill them both.

"Yeah! Well Robert's one of the best kisser's I've head! Yeah that's right!" Sonny announced. She wasn't entirely sure where it came from, but it definitely shocked Robert enough to calm him down. The only problem now was that Kimberly looked like she wanted to attack Sonny and Chad had turned this uncharacteristic red color.

"Oh yea! Well Kim swore her undying love to not just me but all of the FALLS!" Chad cried, he took a step away from Kimberly who looked relatively confused and towards Sonny. Sonny felt her own cheeks flush in anger and in response to that angry she stepped away from Robert and towards Chad.

"That's nice. Robert wants to spend the rest of his life with me!" Sonny countered. She had fully walked up to Chad now who met her half way. Behind her Robert looked shocked but she didn't notice. She did notice that Kimberly was look confused.

"Pft! Is that all? HA! We have our whole life planned out. Down to the names of our kids!" Chad screamed.

"What Chad Dylan Cooper junior?" Kimberly asked, Sonny stared at her. That is exactly what Chad would name his son. They really did talk about having kids together.

"Well why don't you go marry her then!" Sonny cried, stomping her foot angrily.

"Oh I plan to!" Chad swore. He then turned away and strode towards the unimpressed Kimberly. He then linked arms with her and pulled her off of stage two. Sonny turned back to Robert who was staring at her like he had come to some amazing conclusion.

"Well that was fascinating." Robert told her. "So when were you going to tell me you like Chad?"

"What? I think the more important question here is why does she call him Dylan?" Sonny retorted.

"Oh, it's a pet name. She gives everyone she likes a pet name. Mine was cuddle monkey, even before we started dating, cause she used to love cuddling me." Robert explained. Sonny gave him a dry look before leaving the stage. Robert chased after her.

"You could have told me you know!" Robert called after her, breaking into a run to keep up with her.

* * *

Kimberly slammed the door of Chad's dressing room as hard as she could, she had never been so angry.

"Chad Dylan Cooper? What in the name of drama was all that?" Kim yelled jabbing Chad in the shoulder. Chad backed away from her wildly.

"You used my full name!" He cried pointing to her. Kimberly scowled, how very observant.

"Cause I'm angry!" Kim cried. Chad immediately put the sofa in between them. "You very nearly ruined our entire plan! Acting so foolishly."

"Well I couldn't help it! Best Kisser she's had Kim! BEST KISSER! No one else should be kissing those lips! Those are my lips!" Chad screamed back. Kim folded her arms across her chest and glared at him.

"He's Robert Pattinson. He's famous, he's rich, and he is a very good kisser." Kim agreed. Chad glowered at her.

"Who's side are you on?" He asked. Kim sighed as she plunked down to Chad's couch.

"Yours of course. But I can't help it Chad. I know what she's going through. He's just so HAWT when he's all angsty and brooding. Sometimes he's so intense you just wanna rip his clothes off and demand he does you then and there no matter where you are!" Kimberly explained. Chad eyed her warily, as if she had a disease or something. Kimberly paused and looked to him.

"I'm sorry. I just really miss my cuddle-monkey." Kimberly pouted. Chad nearly choked on his own tongue. Her what?

"I'm sorry… Cuddle monkey?" Chad repeated. Kimberly looked up to him those big brown eyes watering slightly and Chad changed the topic.

"I know this is probably a bad time, but we need you to be more Serious, for Mackenzie's Falls. Did Robert teach you anything about brooding?" Chad teased. Kimberly smiled.

"I'm trying. You know Seriousness isn't my forte. But I'll try harder." Kimberly promise.

"That's good." Chad murmured. "And you are doing much better. I'm really surprised."

For a while an uncomfortable silence ensued, in which Kimberly sniffed a little bit and Chad whistled to himself. Sudden a bright smile spread across his face.

"Cuddle-monkey? Really?" Chad teased. Kimberly frowned at him and picked up a pillow.

"Don't you start with me!" Kimberly warned. Chad's giggles subsides to suppressed hiccups, Kimberly brought the pillow to her chest and hugged it tightly.

"So did you call him that in public? Was he embarrassed? Where did you even come up with Cuddle-monkey?" Chad questioned teasingly. He had more questions to ask but was cut off by the pillow connecting with his jaw. It didn't hurt much but it was most definitely a challenge. Chad chuckled and picked up the pillow. Kimberly put out a hand as if to ward him off.

"Now Dylan! I did give you warning… this is a sensitive topic to me." Kimberly explained. Chad smiled deviously. Kimberly back away from him picking up another pillow. "Don't do anything rash Dylan, or I'll be forced to defend myself"

"Duel accepted then!" Chad cried jumping from the couch and rushing Kimberly. Back in the day they used to play fight like that all the time, they would spend hours hitting each other with pillows or chasing each other around attempting to tickle one another. It was strange how quickly they were slipping back into those blissful days when they were dating and there was no drama between them… nothing but sweet loving happiness.

* * *

Sonny stormed into the dressing room she shared with Tawni having finally gotten Robert to leave her alone and retire to his own trailer out on the lot. She figured she could rest in her Dressing room and think of a way to get Chad out of that evil Kimberly's clutches and somehow push Kimberly into Robert who was clearly lost without her, but she was entirely wrong.

"You're DATING Robert Pattinson? You were only with him for TWENTY MINUTES? How is this possible? WHY DO YOU HATE ME?" Tawni cried as soon as Sonny shut the door. Sonny sighed, Tawni would think she was doing this to upset her, couldn't she see that she was doing this to upset Cha? Then again she couldn't really tell Tawni nor the other member of So Random about her feelings for Chad, they wouldn't have been supportive in the least.

"I don't hate you Tawni. I'm just a rebound and I know that. He's trying to get over his ex-girlfriend." Sonny explained.

"Oh that's just great. Robert Pattinson breaks up with Kristen Steward and decides to get over her with you? Why couldn't he get over her with me? I'm the one that dates Movie stars, hotel heirs and princes… NOT YOU!" Tawni reminded her. Sonny sighed, she wasn't sure if she could tell Tawni that Robert had been dating Kimberly Berkley and not Kristen Steward. She had promised to keep it a secret.

"Because you were unconscious at the time. Remember?" Sonny teased, Tawni coloured and frowned, she pulled out her lipstick tube of Coco Mocho Coco and applied it to her lips no doubt to calm herself.

"And when did Chad and Kimberly get back together? I thought he'd never see her again after that break up they had." Tawni mused. Sonny suddenly perked up, suddenly curious to know just what Tawni knew about Chad and Kimberly's last relationship. Maybe she knew what broke them up the last time… other then Robert Pattinson's rugged charm.

"Uhm.. I don't know. Hey you know all the hot gossip…. What do you know about Chad and Kim's previous relationship?" Sonny asked being sure to praise Tawni before asking to soften her up. Sure enough it worked, Tawni flipped her hair happily before launching into the details.

"Well I know he met her at a benefit, I think it was a Cancer Research, and they hit it off rather well. She's a very private person though and she doesn't like having her business dragged through the media where as we all know Chad's the complete opposite. Eventually the whole 'she cheated' 'he cheated' appeared in the media, and about maybe five months after that she broke it off with him. There was a whole public thing in which Chad acted the victim making Kimberly out to be some awful person." Tawni told her. Sonny sighed, this story made Chad sound awful. No wonder Kimberly broke up with him. Would Chad do the same thing to her?

"But here's something the media doesn't know and don't you tell Chad I know this. They say she broke up with him in person and that's a lie. She actually broke up with him on a phone call. He was outside in the parking lot and he was talking to her on the phone and he was begging her to stay with him, kept saying that he loved her. She said no of course and Chad said he'd make her regret letting him go. He hung up the phone sat himself own in one of the golf carts and cried. It was the first I had ever seen him convey any kind of emotion, I was so shocked, not like Chad at all. I was going to tell the media then and there but I decided to save it for a rainy day, when I really need Chad to do something important for me. You know use it as leverage." Tawni explained. Sonny didn't care for Tawni's rainy day plans, only one line was stuck repeating in her head, making her heart constrict painfully.

_He kept saying that he loved her._

Sonny's worst fears were realized. At some point Chad Dylan Cooper had loved someone more than he had loved himself. Chad could feel, and he had felt for Kimberly.

* * *

**DUNDUNDUN! OMG Chad feeling? For someone other than himself? PREPOSTEROUS! Yet completely true! Would Tawni lie to you? Disregard that! Just review for the next CHAPTAH! **


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire in Chuckle City

**xStalertx**

_A/N: Well here we are… another chapter. I've noticed that people are worried about the Channy situation…. Well folks, I did put Channy in the story description didn't I? That just means that at some point they will get together…. But I reserve every right to play around with them all I want until it gets to that point. Ok people you wanna see Chapter 4? Review!_

Chapter 3

* * *

Kim paced back and forth in Chad's dressing room going over her lines and trying her very hardest not to laugh. Why had she agreed to this? She had always had such a hard time being serious. She looked at herself in the mirror and tried saying her lines again, but a smile formed on her lips. She looked so stupid when she tried to be serious. She wished she were still with Robert, he could have helped her, but she was here because of Robert, cause she thought it would help her forget about him and how much she missed him.

Instead she learnt she missed him more then she had ever thought she had. S

"Hey Kim!" Chad greeted walking into his dressing room; he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and looked down at the script she was reading. "You ready to try for drama?"

"I'm trying Dylan Really! I am!" Kim told him frowning lightly. He smiled at her.

Kim knew he wasn't ready to trust her just yet. Their break up had been particularly horrible. He had begged her to stay with him, that he had grown to really care about, that he had started to love her, which wasn't something to be taken lightly, coming from the self absorbed Chad Dylan Cooper. But she had already fallen for Robert, was sick of Chad's media games, and well… her mind was made up, it was already decided, there was no going back now. It's just the way she was. She should have stopped calling him Dylan but it made her feel more comfortable, and it seemed to make him feel more comfortable too.

Chad took her hand in his and led her out on set, and Kim turned her mind back to her problem with Robert and felt her smile fade almost immediately. An idea suddenly struck her, if she could just continue to think of Robert during her scenes that might depress her into being more serious.

Maybe today would be the day she got serious for the first time!

* * *

Sonny was sitting beside Robert as they looked over the sketch, talking amongst the group, secretly very happy that Robert was starting to be a little funny. Robert was surprisingly patient he listen to Grady's stories, answered Nico's dating questions and held Zora's snake. He even let Tawni fawn over him and sit on his lap from time to time.

When Sonny asked where he learned to put up with so much he told her it was because Kim had been a very aggravating person, constantly arguing and fighting and having strange habits and routines. Robert had learnt to put up with her even when he wanted to strangle her so dealing with the cast of So Random was so far a walk in the park.

Everything was fine until Marshall walked in looked very flustered.

"Alright kids, I've got some goods new and some bad news. What do you wanna hear first?" Marshall asked.

"The good." Everyone replied, even Robert.

"She's ok!" Marshall declared. Everyone was confused, including Robert.

"Who's ok?" Zora asked.

"There was an accident over at Mackenzie Falls. A sandbag dropped from the roof and hit Kim." Marshall explained, clearly that was the bad news.

"What?" Robert cried shooting to his feet, Tawni, who had been on his lap, went flying landing on the floor.

"But she's alright!" Marshall told him, Sonny looked up to Robert who looked worried.

"Is she at the hospital?" Robert asked.

"No, she just came back from the hospital, she's at the Falls, and she wants to see Sonny." Marshall replied. Sonny grimaced, this didn't bode well.

"I'll, uh, go with you." Robert offered. Sonny wondered what this could be about as she got up. Robert was quiet as they walked to the Falls, his palms were sweaty and he was constantly swallowing.

"I'm sure she's ok Robert." Sonny tried to assure him. Robert looked to her and smiled weakly. They were let onto the set easily, the first time for Sonny, not counting the time Chad pretended to be her friend to break up her and So Random, where Chad came to greet them.

"Hello Sonny." He greeted warmly, his demeanor changed when he saw Robert. "Pattinson…." He growled.

"What happened?" Sonny asked him. Chad rubbed the back of his neck.

"We're not really sure, one minute she was saying her lines the next she was on the floor with a sand bag on top of her." Chad explained.

"How bad is it?" Robert suddenly asked. Chad stared at him confused.

"She's got a bruise on her back and she cracked her head open when she hit the ground, she's got a big cut and a concussion, but she laughed about it when she woke up in the hospital so we think she's going to be ok." Chad told him. Robert exhaled lowly, and ran a hand over his face, he then moved towards the room with a picture of Chad in the middle of a big gold star. Chad stepped between Robert and the door.

"Not you. She doesn't want to see you." Chad snarled. Robert's blueish eyes began to water, Sonny grimaced to him as she walked by, Robert's worried look faded into an angry scowl and he moved towards the Mackenzie Falls snack table. Sonny took a deep breath, put on her most glittering smile and walked into the dimmed dressing room.

Kimberly lay on Chad's sofa; she had a hand to her forehead where a piece of think gauze had been taped. She didn't seem to notice Sonny's arrival seemingly too lost in her thoughts, until Sonny cleared her throat. Kim turned to her and she smiled, but this wasn't like her regular bright smile, this was a different smile, a sadder smile, if that was possible.

"Hey." She whispered.

"How are you feeling?" Sonny asked.

"I'm o.k. really; they've given me quite a bit of medication." Kim told Sonny, who nodded to her. "I have a favor to ask you."

"Oh. O.k. I can try to help you." Sonny replied, wondering what someone like Kimberly Berkley would want with her.

"I need you to be good to Robert. Better then I was which should be easy. He's a really nice guy and he deserves someone who'll love him and take care of him. Go public with your relationship, compliment him on his singing, play with his chest hair and buy him tones of scarves. Can you do that for me?" Kim requested, her eyes were watering and she was sniffing as if she were about to cry. Sonny was momentarily stunned.

"Uh… don't you think that you…" Sonny started.

"Me?' Kim scoffed, interrupting Sonny. "I was horrible to him I took advantage of him, didn't pay attention to him, I only cared about myself, but you're not like that, you'll treat him right? Wont you?"

"Of course I will." Sonny promised, for how could she not promise someone so in love with a guy she'd beg the next girl to be better to him? Sonny couldn't help but smile. Kimberly Berkley still loved Robert Pattinson; now all she had to do was get them back together.

* * *

Robert's eyes glanced over to the door that stood between him and Kimberly. He wanted nothing more than to rush in there and see for himself whether or not she was ok. He was worried, Kimberly was always accident prone, she was constantly getting injured, but she had never had to go to the hospital because of them. This was new and he didn't like it. The only thing stopping him from going and breaking the door down was Chad who was across the room glaring at him and his pride.

Chad had been glaring at the vampiric pretty boy since Sonny had left. What was so good about him huh? And why did he care so much about Kimberly's injury? He didn't like her anymore; he was supposed to hate her. What was going on? Chad crossed the room to where Robert was standing and then took the spot right beside him, glaring into those blue eyes which seemed to be shining with worry.

"So you and Sonny huh?" Chad asked. Robert sighed and turned away, a scowl back on his features.

"So you and Kim… again?" Robert shot back.

"Yeah, how about you don't steal her right out from under me this time?" Chad joked, Robert didn't laugh, neither did he, it wasn't meant to be taken funny, though he tried to make it sound that way.

"When I met Kim she was crying about your last media escapade. I wasn't after her to steal her from you; I just wanted her to smile." Robert explained, Chad cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Crying huh?" Chad growled, yeah cause he needed to hear that, "Well you're just a regular knight in shining armor aren't you?"

"At least I didn't date her for the publicity!" Robert snarled. Turning to Chad, he looked really angry, but then again so was Chad.

"Yeah? At least I'm not dating someone six years younger than me!" Chad cried. Robert moved closer to Chad, Chad had to look up to glare into his eyes.

"Why do you even care? You're horrible to Sonny!" Robert accused.

"How would you know?" Chad challenged.

"Sonny told me! That's how!" Robert yelled.

"You know nothing! You're so stupid! You didn't deserve Kim and you definitely don't deserve Sonny! Sonny's kind and sweet and cute! And you're nothing but a troll!" Chad defended. Robert suddenly went wide eyed, a smirk spread across his lips.

"You like her don't you?" Robert cried, jabbing Chad in the chest. Chad paused.

"No? What are you talking about? I'm with Kim!" Chad cried in his defence.

"WOW, this is absolutely pathetic. I've stolen two girls from you know! You couldn't keep Kim happy and now I've got Sonny, and I took them both right out from under you, and there's not a single thing you can do about it 'cause I'm Robert Pattinson and you're nothing but some Drama show washout!" Robert cried, he looked like he was going to say more, but he didn't get to say it, Chad had gotten so angry that before he could stop himself he had hit the larger male right in the mouth.

The hit didn't knock Robert down like Chad thought it would, seeing that it was the hardest he had hit anyone, instead Robert just staggered back a bit. He put a hand to his lip, check for blood, which there was and then turned his glare to Chad. He took two steps forward and brought his hand back to hit Chad, no doubt a lot harder then Chad at him. Chad winced and waited for the pain but it never came.

"Guys! Stop! This is not the time for fighting!" Sonny cried, when Chad opened his eyes, his beautiful Sonny was in between him and the angry bull. For a while Chad was worried Robert would merely push Sonny aside and hit him anyways, and if he did he was ready to hide his perfect face and hope Robert hit somewhere less important, like his back. However, Robert backed down, he turned his unimpressed glare to Sonny.

"How's the little attention seeker?" He asked. Chad bristled at this.

"Hey, just 'cause you're mad at me, doesn't mean you take it out on Kim, she's actually really hurt!" Chad argued. Robert turned back to him and Chad cringed again.

"He's right Robert, she's ok, but she is hurt." Sonny agreed, Chad was touched she agreed with him, seeing as she apparently thought he hated her, but then again she had just been in with Kimberly, and idiot could tell that Kimberly was in pain, both emotional and physical, even if you didn't know her.

"Fine. Let's just get out of here." Robert ordered, offering Sonny an arm. Chad waited until they left before rushing to Kimberly's side in a full out panic.

"We have a problem. Robert's figured out that I like Sonny." Chad declared, shutting the door to his dressing room behind him.

"That's ok Chad. I'm thinking it's time we fake break up anyways." Kim told him. Chad paused. Why was he feeling a sudden heart wrenching pain in his chest?

* * *

"What's got you so angry?" Sonny asked breaking the icy stretch of silence as they walked back towards stage two.

"He doesn't even like her Sonny, I bet he's using her again." Robert growled, he put a hand back to his lip, it was throbbing but he was O.K. He had never wanted to kill Chad as much as he had back there.

"Am I still bleeding?" Robert asked Sonny. He withdrew his hand and Sonny peered at the wound, getting up on her tippy toes to get a better look.

"A little, not a lot." Sonny told him then winced when he swore loudly. He glowered at a spot on the floor then turned to her his features somewhat softened.

"At least we know that Chad likes you, he told me as much when he told me how sweet and kind you were and how I didn't deserve you." Robert explained. Sonny blushed, so that's what the two of them were arguing about.

"And I found out Kim still likes you." Sonny confided. Robert perked up immediately.

"Really? Did she tell you to back off? Did she tell you she'd rub you off the face of the earth and no one would ever be able to find out? Or that she'd peel your face off and wear it like a Sonny-mask?" Robert asked, a big goofy grin alighting to his face. Sonny stared at him in disbelief not sure if Kimberly would actually do that or if Robert's twisted mind had thought all that up on its own.

"No!" Sonny cried, shaking her head at him. "She told me to be good to you, all tearful and such. Really dramatic you know."

"Kim doesn't do dramatic, unless she's trying to be funny. What did she tell you to do for me?" Robert asked, his silly grin fading. Sonny paused, how had he known she had given him a list of things to do?

"Uhm, she told me to listen to you songs, buy you lots of scarves, and go public with our relationship." Sonny listed, with each thing Robert's face grew darker, when she stopped talking he swore loudly again. Sonny jumped at the curse word, not that she hadn't heard them before but from the sheer volume. What was wrong? Wasn't this a good sign?

"She's getting over me." Robert translated for her.

"What? But she was all weepy!" Sonny tried to clarify, it didn't sound like Kimberly was over him, it didn't look like it either, but then again Robert was the Kimberly expert, he had also started pacing.

"This is what she does, she goes from angry Kim to guilty Kim after that is 'I'm over it' Kim and she'll move on and get someone else." Robert explained. Sonny frowned, this wasn't good at all, and Kimberly might just stay with Chad... and then what?

"So what should we do?" Sonny asked him.

"Clearly this isn't working, our last hope is to go public with our relationship, keep it up for a week see if Kimberly comes around and if she doesn't we'll have a very public break up." Robert explained. Sonny nodded, it was nice not being the one planning. Maybe this one won't go up in smoke, like her last one had.

"Thanks sonny, for helping me.' Robert thanked her, moving in closer to her.

"It's ok. You're helping me too remember?" Sonny sighed. Robert smiled at her, she was lost in his blue eyes, and they seemed so familiar, like Chad's only less blue. Then, for no reason what so ever; Robert slid his lips onto hers. It was soft, it was sweet it was over as quickly as it had started. E smiled at her again and then moved away, walking into the prop house, leaving Sonny behind, breathless.

This year's hottest Vampire had just kissed her! She couldn't wait to tell Tawni!

* * *

**Remember! This isn't the end, there is more after this you have to REVIEW and then I'll work harder to get chapter 4 up so you can see what happens next! Moral of the story?**

**REVIEW!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Vampire in Chuckle City

**xStarletx**

_A/N: It's been a very long time people. And I'm SUPER sorry about this. I've been crazy busy with school, writing my own stories and of course my stupid mini little Acer went and died, took all my progress with it to laptop hell. Anyways I have a new laptop now a lovely green Sony Viao whom I have named Elphaba and I plan to treat amazingly :) Once again I have a goal for the summer and that is to complete 10 of my existing 85 or so stories. This story is already completed I just need to finish typing up the draft. Figured I'd get on that. Hopefully I have a few watchers still out there and raring to see what happens next. Review and tell me if you're still here._

Chapter 4

* * *

When Kimberly had broken up with Chad for the first time Chad had been devastated. Yes, he'd admit that he had been going out with her for the media attention, but that was only the reason he pursued her to begin with. Spending the time with her that he did he realized that she was generally very nice that they got along really well and he actually liked her very much. But just when Chad had decided he was going to start treating Kimberly right like he should have from the beginning she had decided she had had enough. It was then, right after Kimberly voice the horrid words that severed them completely, that Chad realized that he had changed his mind because he loved her.

Chad had begged her not to leave him; he had begged her to give him one last chance. He wanted to show her he could treat her right, that he could be what she deserved. But her mind was set, she was leaving and that was that. It was an act of desperation that had Chad thrown his true feelings out in the open for her to see. There had been a pause between them and for a moment he thought Kimberly might throw his feelings back at his face. Instead of mocking him or stabbing his already breaking heart over and over Kimberly sighed that though she cared for him very much she didn't quite love him and they were still breaking up.

She had apologized and Chad had hung up the phone feeling as if someone had ripped out his heart and then performed a perfect flamenco dance on it in front of him. He had sat himself down outside stage one and cried. He didn't care who saw him, well he only half cared, but this wasn't a show for the cameras. This was raw emotion, he wasn't sure how to go on without Kimberly at his side, and he hated that she could make him feel that way.

Chad had vowed that no one would be able to reach him in such a way but then he met Sonny and he felt the familiar attachment growing on him more and more. Now Chad knew he cared for Sonny a lot more than he ever had for Kimberly but as soon as Kimberly was talking about breaking up with him again, even if it were fake, he felt all those feelings of regret, depression and rejection fan up in the pit of his stomach again.

Kimberly must have noticed the discomfort on his face for suddenly she was frowning at him. "Dylan? What's wrong?" she asked

Chad quickly turned away, he sat down and leant against the sofa. Chad took a few deep breaths trying to calm his breathing and his racing mind. He looked back at Kimberly and noticed that she was awaiting an answer. "Nothing." Chad lied, hoping that would tide her over.

"Come on Dylan, you can tell me." she urged instead. "Is it about Sonny?"

"Why do you call me Dylan?" Chad suddenly cried. He wasn't sure why he was asking that now, but it was something he wanted to know.

"It's your middle name silly. It's never bothered you before. I can call you Chad if you want. "she answered. The answer is vague and she knows this, she knows that's not what he asked her. She had been calling him Chad since they had started dating all those years ago, it was weird that she was still calling him that now.

"Don't call me Chad, I still associate that with you being mad at me. But that's not the point and you know that. Why are you still calling me Dylan?" he rephrased.

Kimberly started chewing her lower lip like she always did when she was nervous. "I thought it would help us get less awkward." she admitted.

Chad nodded and smiled to himself a bit. He looked down to his shoes afraid to admit to her what he could barely admit to himself. "I think I like you again." he whispered.

He could feel Kimberly's stare on the back of his neck, it was probably her confused face. Chad nearly laughed at the mental picture but refused to meet her gaze.

"More than Sonny?" she wondered aloud.

Chad shook his head. "I don't know, I can't tell anymore."

"Well, what makes you think you like me again? Maybe you're just sick?" she asked.

Chad chuckled at this, sick indeed. "I don't want to fake break up." Chad admitted. He turned to stare into those hazel eyes so similar to someone else's.

Kimberly's face is serious, the most serious Chad had ever seen on her before. "O.K. then. We won't just yet, not until we figure all of this out. How about that?" she offered.

Chad smiled at her, he leant in and hugged her tightly, her face in his neck, his face in her neck. "Thank you Kim."

* * *

Robert Improved greatly at the whole comedy thing, and though he and Sonny spent a great deal of time together, he never once tried to kiss her again. Sonny wasn't entirely sure if she even wanted him to try. After the skit was finish and they performed live, they would be going public with their fake relationship. It was a great plan, be in the media's focus, break up publicly and remain friends.

Sonny hadn't seen much of Chad or Kimberly since Kimberly's accident and the near beat down between Chad and Robert. Sonny didn't want to be worried, but usually Chad dropped by to _So Random_ to goad her or tease her. Kimberly had apparently absorbed all of Chad's attention, or maybe the two of them had just up and disappeared together. Sonny didn't know what she'd do If that were the case.

Luckily she didn't have to wonder longer, for just when she thought she'd never see Chad again, he waltzed into studio two, coincidentally the one day she was completely alone.

Sonny didn't want to seem excited to see him, but as soon as he was strutting into the prop house she was on her feet with a big bright smile.

"Hello Sonny." he greeted, in that same cocky manner.

"Chad! Haven't seen you in a while." Sonny gushed. She remembered to keep her turbulent emotions in check and tried to calm herself down. "How are things with Kimberly?"

Chad's cocky smirk changed into a worried smile. "She's doing fine actually, except she's super serious and that's kind of weird for her." Chad replied.

Sonny nodded and frowned lightly. Maybe that meant that Kimberly was still depressed about Robert. Maybe there was still a chance that she and Robert could make Kimberly jealous.

"So, how has – Pattinson – fared?" Chad asked growling lightly when he said Robert's last name.

Sonny couldn't help but smile at this, maybe Chad was getting a little jealous. "He's actually doing great. We're performing our skit tomorrow and I think he'll do fine. He's gotten quite funny recently." Sonny explained.

Chad nodded and once again there was a silence between them again.

"Are you happy with him?" Chad asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, really happy. What about you and Kim?"

"Oh of course, can't get enough of her." Chad responded all too quickly.

Sonny nodded. She hated this. That they were suddenly so strained. She just wanted things to go back to the way they were, back before Robert and Kimberly. Where they would argue and say they couldn't stand each other. She'd do anything to be playfully arguing with Chad again.

"Things are weird between us now." Sonny sighed, moving closer to Chad.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Chad murmured.

"Maybe we should argue, maybe that will make us more comfortable." Sonny offered.

"Fine."

"Fine"

"Good."

"Good."

Before Sonny can even finish the last word Chad had grabbed her and his lips came crashing down on hers. It wasn't like Robert's whose was soft and gentle, Chad was forceful and hungry, he demanded her mouth and she crumbled to him as the sparks shot off in her head and made her knees weak. Sonny had her arms wrapped around Chad's neck and he pulled her closer so he could probe deeper into her mouth.

Then, just as quickly as it all began, Chad darted away from her. For awhile the two stared at each other. Chad's face was bright red, his eyes wide and his mouth open. Sonny was sure that she was red too and she felt out of breath though neither of them had been physically exerting themselves. Sonny took a step forward, hoping to calm Chad down and talk about what happened, but Chad turned on heel and walked away from her.

Sonny put a hand to her lips and smiled. She had kissed Chad Dylan Copper and liked every single second of it.

* * *

Chad skipped into _The Falls, _heading straight for the dressing room that he now shared with Kimberly. He found her sitting in front of the mirror, she was assessing her wound. She looked up to him through the reflection in the mirror as he stood behind her.

"I just kissed Sonny!" Chad cried. Kimberly turned to him with an excited grin on her face.

"That's great Chad! See! I knew she liked you." Kimberly congratulated. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "So how should we celebrate? Frozen Yogurt? My treat."

Chad smiled and brushed her bang away. This reveals the scar lying underneath, she didn't need stitches but the long mark reminds him of the day when he rolled her over to see blood streaming down her face. It was a scary moment that he didn't ever want to relive.

"It's not that bad. It'll fade soon." he promised.

Kimberly smiled brightly and grabbed his hand and then dragged him out of the dressing room.

* * *

They walked shoulder to shoulder through the sets eating their Froyo and telling each other stories. It was like back in the good old days when they were dating and they liked each other. Chad realized, as he was laughing at another one of Kimberly's jokes, that he was still conflicted.

"I don't know Kim." he suddenly murmured. "I just don't know who I like more."

Kimberly came to an abrupt halt. She pulled his frozen yogurt out of his hand and then set both hers and his down on the floor beside their feet.

"Kiss me." she ordered.

"What? Right… right now?" Chad stumbled.

"Yep. That's right Dylan. Kiss me, NOW." she ordered.

Chad jumped at the demand but did as he was told. Placing his lips onto hers he counted to three very slowly and then pulled away. As they parted they didn't notice someone sneak out of the shadows and slip away.

"So Verdict?" Kimberly asked him.

"Nothing." Chad mused.

Kimberly smiled brightly. "See! You're in love with Sonny! Smitten as a kitten!"

"Well at least that's settled. What are you going to do about Robert?" Chad wondered.

Kimberly winced. "I'm still thinking about him. I miss him very much and I would love to ask him to take me back, but I was so horrible. I don't deserve his forgiveness, and I doubt he'd take me back, even if I begged him." Kimberly mused.

"Well you have to try."

"Yeah, I know. I guess I'm just too scared to face him." Kimberly shrugged. She looked up to Chad who was staring down at her with concern in his light blue eyes. She padded his shoulder. "Go woo your Sonny." she encouraged.

"Don't be scared Kim, I bet he misses you too. He'd be crazy not to." Chad whispered, he kissed her lightly on the cheek and then ran off to go see Sonny.

* * *

Sonny had been sitting in the prop house contemplating what she had just done with Chad, and what she should tell Robert. She wasn't sure if she should, Robert's temperament had gotten more and more volatile as they grew closer to the skit airing. He was never directly awful to Sonny or the gang but he was a loose cannon, especially when Kimberly was mentioned. She knew what she was going to do when Robert suddenly stormed into the room pacing about like an agitated cat and muttering angrily to himself. Robert suddenly kicked the couch hard, only it didn't do much damage to the couch. Robert however, swore loudly and then hopped up and down on his good foot.

"What did you do that for?" Sonny asked jumping to her feet. Maybe he already knew.

"I'm just so ANGRY! She's over me Sonny! Kim is OVER ME!" Robert raged.

"What? What are you talking about? Calm down! Tell me what's going on." Sonny ordered.

"What didn't you get? She's over me! She was just making out with Chad like she didn't even care she broke my heart!" Robert growled.

Sonny was going to say something comforting but she was interrupted.

"Cee-Dee-Cee in the house!" Chad called sauntering in.

Sonny cursed his suddenly horrible timing. Robert rounded on him immediately his rage apparently still not spent.

"You!" he growled. Robert puffed out his chest making himself look even bigger like a cat did when they really wanted to scare their opponent. He rushed Chad who was wide eyed in shock, having apparently not noticed Robert in the room. Robert wound up for the punch and Chad had the brains to duck and run away. Robert gave chase however, once he recovered from the missed swing that had sent him off balance. Chad put Sonny in between he and Robert. Sonny didn't really want to be the human shield in this situation but it seemed to stop Robert, even if his eyes were on Chad and not Sonny who was in between them.

"What is your problem?" Chad cried.

"You KISSED HER! I SAW YOU! YOU KISSED HER AND SHE'S MINE!" Robert bellowed.

"I'M SORRY!" Chad yelled back. "I can't help the way I feel about Sonny! It wasn't supposed to happen it just did, ok!"

Robert deflated quite a bit as he stared at Chad with shocked eyes. "You kissed Sonny?" he questioned.

Chad's eyes shifted between Sonny and Robert. "Yes? Is that not what you were talking about?"

"You're cheating on Kimberly." Robert whispered.

"Ok, that's not what you were talking about." Chad replied lamely.

"How could you? How could you be with the most amazing person EVER and cheat on her? How dare you take her trust and stomp on it in that way?" Robert cried, getting quite hysterical.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't figure out who I liked more! I had to decide somehow!" Chad tried to defend.

At this Sonny turned to Chad. "You were conflicted?"

"No… well… yeah…" Chad admitted.

"What you just couldn't decide, thought you'd have a bite of both cakes? You know what! I'm choosing for you. Robert. Pummel him!" Sonny ordered stepping out of the way.

Robert cracked his knuckles, and though Chad tried to run away again, Robert's fist managed to knock him flat on the ground. Robert jumped on top of him, ready to beat the living daylights out of the boy when Kimberly walked into the prop house.

"ROBERT! What are you doing?" She cried. She rushed to Chad's side, pushing Robert up and then kneeling down beside the dazed Chad.

"He admitted to kissing Sonny today! He's cheating on you!" Robert declared.

"We're not dating anymore." Kimberly clarified.

"Oh and what? That means he gets to move in on my girl?" Robert argued.

"He likes her Robert. If I remember correctly you moved in on me when I was his girl." Kimberly countered.

"Yeah, back then I thought it was worth it. If I knew how much of a diva you'd be and just how awful you'd make our relationship I wouldn't have bothered." Robert snarled.

Kimberly stared at him, those hazel eyes clear with hurt and sadness. She stood with Chad leaning on her.

"I'm sorry Robert. I'm sorry Chad made a move on Sonny, I'm sorry I used you and I'm sorry I keep hurting you." She whispered. She took Chad to the door but stopped on the way out. "I hope you find every happiness you're looking for. It's what you deserve."

And with that Kimberly left, taking Chad with her.

Robert let out his breath in one shaky exhale and collapsed to the couch.

"She wants me to be happy." he murmured.

"So? That's a good thing. Chad was conflicted? What sort of nonsense is that?" Sonny asked.

"That's it. It's over. She's over me Sonny, Kimberly is finally and completely over me." Robert translated.

Sonny turned to him, his head was in his hands and he was crying silently. "It'll be ok Robert. I'm sure there…" She started but Robert cut her off.

"NO! Don't you see, she's stopped arguing with me! That's how you know she's over you, when you're no longer worth fighting with." Robert cried. He stood up and stormed out after that.

Sonny just sat there, seems Chad was over Sonny too, or at least, he wouldn't come anywhere near her after she let Robert near kill him.

Seems Sonny's plan had failed. She couldn't get Kimberly back with Robert, so she'd do the next best thing. She'd get Robert over Kimberly and maybe in the process Sonny could get over Chad.

* * *

**Well that's it. What do you think? I think it's pretty awesome. Not many chapters after this one. Just two more :) With any luck I'll have it done with in the next few weeks. Reviews make me want to work harder. (Just putting that out there)**


	5. Chapter 5

A Vampire in Chuckle City

**xStarletx**

_A/N: Here we are! Chapter 5 :D and we're almost done. One more chapter after this one :D Are you guys excited? Review and I'll get the 6__th__ chapter up :D _

Chapter 5

* * *

The episodes aired and were met with wondrous reviews. Robert and Sonny went public with their relationship. Tawni was furious with Sonny for stealing her celebrity heart throb. Chad wouldn't come anywhere near her. As far as Sonny knew Kimberly had disappeared the second she was done filming. Nico and Grady couldn't have cared less. Robert was completely depressed. He never smiled, nor did he crack a joke and he was generally in a sour mood, all day, and all the time, with everyone.

His mood got sourer when the newest Kimberly rumour hit Condor studios. According to Robert's small nervous assistant Kimberly had gone to England for some alone time and met a very popular British actor named Bradley James. According to the British tabloids, Bradley and Kimberly were often seen together and they were convinced that the two of them were dating. This enraged Robert so much he whipped a vase of flowers at his assistants head. It took Sonny three hours to calm Robert down.

Things with Chad got worse as well. He couldn't avoid her forever, but whenever Sonny saw him he could barely look her in the eye. He wouldn't joke around with her anymore, he didn't come over to the Prop House to gloat or tease and he couldn't even stay in the same room as her for more than five minutes.

Due to the fact that she and Robert were still in a fake relationship they had to keep up appearance. They hung out rather publicly and alone whenever they could, but Robert wasn't much fun anymore. He was sullen and depressed. He wasn't happy about losing Kimberly and definitely not happy that she may have found someone else.

So it was needless to say that Sonny wasn't that excited to be out with Robert once more, even if he was taking her to a very fancy restaurant she never would have gotten into without him. The only plus side to having all the camera's flashing in her face and in the background while they ordered was that Robert seemed to be in a better mood today.

"How are you feeling today?" Sonny asked.

Robert smiled lightly to her and sipped on his ice water. "I think I'm finally over her," Robert told her.

Sonny beamed. "Aw, that's great Robert! That's really good,"

"How about you and Chad? I thought if I stopped coming by the studio he might behave a little better with you," Robert asked.

"He won't look at me let alone talk to me." Sonny sighed, sipping on her own glass of ice water.

Robert shrugged. "Well, you did let me beat on him," Robert reminded her.

Sonny scowled. "He deserved it."

"This is true," Robert mused. "He'll come around at some point. He can't stay mad at you forever."

Sonny sighed and folded her hands into her lap. "I hope so."

There was a commotion outside and two people came in. Robert took a sip of his water thinking the photographers were trying to snap a few more pictures of him. However once he noticed who it was who had walked through the door he promptly spit out his drink all over Sonny. Sonny yelped and looked up. Behind Robert a familiar brunette paused. She was on the arm of a handsome blonde man with beautiful blue eyes. She looked down at Robert with a surprised smile.

"Hello, Robert," Kimberly said.

Sonny smiled and Robert turned around. "Hullo," he said. His eyes were on the blonde who had his arm around Kimberly's waist. "What are you doing here?" Robert asked.

"Oh, Chad wanted my expertise for his new project. Seeing as I've put out so many albums and this is first one. So I came back," she explained. Robert nodded, he continued to eye the blood with silent disdain. "Oh, how rude of me. This is Bradley James. He... uh... came out with me."

Robert glared up to him, Sonny winced. "It's very nice to meet you," sonny smiled to them. Robert still said nothing.

Bradley nodded to Sonny and turned to Kimberly. "Honey, the waiters waiting for us," he said to her.

"Okay. It's very nice seeing you. Both of you," Kimberly said, bidding farewell. She then laced her hand with Bradley and then they walked away.

Robert watched them go, a distracted smile on his face. He barely responded to Sonny's questions or attempts to make conversation. He was silent and sullen all the way back to Condor studios. He kissed her on the cheek and mumbled some sort of farewell.

Sonny reached out and grabbed his arm. "I'd ask if you're ok, but I know you're not," she said.

Robert laughed lightly and sighed. He looked back to Sonny and she saw the tears he was trying to hold back. "No, I'm not okay."

"It's about Kim isn't?" Sonny asked.

"No," Robert growled.

"You're lying," she said.

"Clearly I'm not over Kimberly," Robert admitted.

"Clearly," Sonny echoed.

"Look, I've got an interview to get to. You know the one where I talk about you and I and how awesome we are. So I've got to go," Robert said. He moved in slowly and kissed her cheek. He walked out of the prop house and suddenly Sonny had a plan.

Chad strummed the last chords of his song and was shocked to hear a soft clapping. He turned and found Sonny standing at the door to his dressing room. He bolted out of his seat to stare at her, and he wondered how long she had been standing there.

"I ran into Kim today," Sonny said. "She said something about you possibly putting out an album of your own. I'm rather upset you didn't think I'd like to know that."

Chad nodded. "Ah, good ol'Kimberly. Did you meet that new Beau of hers? Quite the handsome fellow. Rarely says a word, and follows her around like a shadow. But he's a nice guy and that's what she deserved," Chad said.

"Robert is a nice guy." Sonny growled, suddenly defensive.

Chad took his guitar off his shoulder. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Sonny asked. Chad sighed and looked away from her. Sonny took a few steps towards him and Chad stiffened like he expected her to hit him. "Why can't you look at me?" she asked him.

"I can't. Not while you're with... him..." Chad growled.

Sonny groaned in frustration. "That's just stupid Chad! Why can't you?"

"Cause it hurts Sonny! That's why!" Chad cried. Sonny stared at him with wonder. Was that seriously what he was so upset about? Her and Robert had been the problem all along? "I'm afraid I just can't talk to you until you leave Robert," Chad announced.

Sonny laughed loudly and then threw herself at Chad. She kissed him with all the pent up passion she felt for him. For a moment Chad was frozen with surprised but once he got over his initial shock he wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her back. They stayed together their lips practically glued together, never straying far from each other.

"Alright," someone announced from the door. "I got our soy half the fat double mocha lattes," Kimberly paused halfway in the room. She froze as she took in the sight in front of her. "What are you doing?" Kimberly cried. She ripped the first coffee out of the carrying tray and whipping at Sonny. Luckily Sonny ducked. "How dare you cheat on him!" she screeched, throwing the other. Sonny threw herself behind the couch to avoid it.

"KIM! Calm down!" Chad cried.

"Robert is so good to you, YOU LITTLE TRAMP!" Kim yelled running at Sonny. Chad got in between them. "Robert deserves so much more then you! He deserves someone who'll love him and appreciate him and you're just a little harlot!" Kim continued, trying to scratch at Sonny.

"Then why don't YOU do it?" Sonny asked.

Kim paused and backed away from Chad. "I can't," She sobbed. "She doesn't want me anymore. Besides, I left the job of loving him to you. I thought you wouldn't be as bad as me, but clearly..." Kimberly paused, a stray tear leaked from her eyes. She then turn and fled the room.

Sonny's mouth fell open. "I need to get to Robert before he goes for that interview," Sonny cried.

"What? WHY?" Chad cried after her.

"Cause Kim still loved him!" Sonny explained running for the door. She had to get to Robert before he told everyone just how happy he was with Sonny.

* * *

_[Flashback]_

_Robert walked out of the back door of the theatre. He was at some boring premier he'd rather not be at. He took out a cigarette, Kristen had been on him to quite but he didn't have a good enough reason to right now. Why quit a good thing with no reason? The alley was dark and stinky, and he didn't plan to stay long. It wasn't until he got the cigarette lit that he heard it. _

_The distinct sound of sniffling. _

_Robert inhaled sharply and looked around. As he blew out his smoke he spotted a bit of blue dress behind a dumpster. Robert snuck up and stole a peek. There, leaning against the wall with her face covered by her hands was Super Star Kimberly Berkley. Robert quickly withdrew before she caught sight of him. He didn't know Kimberly well, but he knew that she was dating some small time actor from a teenage drama show. If he could believe the tabloids there was a lot of drama in their relationship. _

_Robert wanted to walk away, but for some reason her sobs were heart wrenching. Robert came to stand in front of her. For a moment she didn't notice him, so Robert cleared her throat. Kimberly yelped, pushing herself farther into the wall. She eyed Robert suspiciously. _

"_Uh, hey, you okay?" Robert asked. _

_Kimberly blinked her big brown eyes at him. She sniffed lightly and brushed a few of the tears away. "I'm just fine," she snarled. _

_Robert nodded, he knew that tone well. It was a 'leave-me-alone" tone. He wanted to go, to leave her to her sulking. But he liked her eyes, they were breathtakingly beautiful. He was a little angry that someone had put tears into them, and he wanted nothing more than to see them sparkling with happiness. Robert wracked his brain for a joke he could tell her, but he had always been depressingly unfunny. _

"_Are you sure?" Robert asked. He was hoping to buy some more time with her. _

_Kimberly glared at him and threw her hands up in frustration. "Yes! HONESTLY! I'm fine! Just go back to the party. I'm sure everyone's dying to know that the great Kimberly Berkley is out here crying behind the dumpsters," she growled. _

_Robert's eyes crinkled in confusion. "I'm not going to tell anyone anything. I just want you to stop crying," he told her. He was starting to regret this choice of action. If he knew that she was going to be this difficult he would have just left. _

_Kim was staring at him oddly. "You're not?" she asked. _

"_Why would I?"he wondered. _

"_Everyone does. No one talk to me just to talk to me. They always want something from me," Kimberly explained. _

_Robert suddenly understood. "I don't want anything from you but to see you smile," Robert whispered. Kimberly smiled sheepishly at him. "See, that's what I'm talking about." _

_This time Kimberly rewarded him with a giggle. Robert smiled and moved blindly forward. Kimberly blinked her big moist eyes at him. Robert offered her a tissue. His cigarette had been forgotten and was not burnt out. He dropped it to the ground. He had one hand to her bare shoulder. She was shivering slightly. Robert immediately shrugged off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders. _

"_You're very nice Robert," Kimberly whispered. _

"_And you're too pretty to be crying." Robert told her. _

_That night he took Kimberly to her apartment and left with her number and a lunch date the next morning. _

_As Time went on Robert and Kimberly's friendship flourished. They texted often and he learnt more and more about her. She learnt to trust him a little more each day. Robert enjoyed hearing from her, enjoyed talking to her. His days revolved around talking to her, or seeing her. He went out of his way to make her smile. But Robert wasn't fully aware of how deep his feelings for her were until she showed up at his apartment at two in the morning. Those accursed tears were back in her eyes. _

_Up until that moment Kimberly had been in the Caribbean shooting scenes for her upcoming music video. The island she was on had been very remote and Robert had been her only life line to civilization, whenever her phone had service. Robert had purposely left out all the lies Chad had been spewing to the media while Kimberly had been gone and unable to defend herself. _

"_You lied to me!" She cried, jabbing her finger into his shoulder. "You said he wasn't saying anything about me!" _

"_I know! I'm sorry Kim! But, I wanted you to have fun! You deserved a little tropical vacation," Robert explained to her. Kimberly threw herself at him. She buried her nose into his chest. Robert instantly brought his arms around her. _

"_Good intentions or not, you still lied," she mumbled into his chest. _

"_I'm sorry," Robert whispered into her hair._

"_You should be sorry," Kimberly snarled. She looked up to him. Robert suddenly wanted to pummel Chad until he died. Robert knew if he was with Kimberly he'd treat her well. She'd never cry, no he'd dedicate every spare moment of his life with her to making sure those tears were never in her eyes again. _

_Robert's hands captured her face and then he kissed her. It was one of the softest kiss he had ever given a girl and it didn't last as long as he wanted to. In mere seconds the kiss heated up to the point where they began tearing at each other's clothes. Robert began to pull her towards his bed and Kimberly followed him willingly. Like she needed more of him. _

_The following morning after that passionate night Robert awoke to his arms around Kimberly and her nose pressed into his chest. Robert pressed a small kiss to her forehead and then to her nose. Kimberly groaned and lifted her lips up to him. Robert took the invitation and dropped his lips to hers. She opened her eyes sleepily and smiled. _

"_Leave Chad," Robert ordered. _

_Kimberly nodded and pressed her face back into his chest. "Okay," she mumbled before falling back to sleep. _

_This routine was repeated for a whole month. Kimberly would come to his apartment in the middle of the night, they would make love, Robert would tell her to leave Chad and Kimberly would tell him she would but never did. Finally, Robert came back from a long day on set of his newest movie to find Kimberly already in his apartment. She sat on the couch staring at him with expectant eyes. She seemed almost nervous. _

"_How did you get in here?" Robert asked her. _

"_We need to talk." Kimberly countered. _

_Robert felt his mouth run dry. He took the seat beside her on the couch. _

"_I broke up with Chad today." Kimberly announced. Robert immediately perked up. "But I don't want to get into another relationship if it's going to go the same way."_

"_But I wouldn't do that to you!" Robert complained. _

"_Yes! I know that! But it won't stop the media from causing trouble. I want to keep us a secret Robert," Kimberly explained. _

_Robert paused briefly. "Hey that can be cool! We can be like spies. Code names, secret meetings and all that," Robert told her. _

_Kimberly smiled and launched herself at him, kissing him solidly on the lips. She smiled against his lips. "You're always so good to me Robert," she whispered. _

_Robert smiled and kissed her again. "You're worth it."_

* * *

Robert brushed that one stray tear away from his eye. Kim had been worth everything he had gone through. Even now he'd go through every aggravating second to have her back.

"We're ready for you Mr. Pattinson. We'll tell you when to go out." A techie told him.

Robert nodded, mentally preparing himself to go out and tell the world just how much he loved Sonny Monroe.


	6. Chapter 6

Vampire in Chuckle City

**xStarletx**

_A/N: So here we are the last friggen chapter :D Make sure to review and tell me how you liked it. There probably won't be a sequel to this one, just cause it was painful to write. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, and thank you for those who read and didn't review. Don't forget to check out my other stories, if you like them and review I'll probably work faster to get those completed as well :) Thanks everyone. *hearts* xStarletx_

Chapter 6

* * *

"Everyone say hello to this year's hottest Vampire! Robert Pattinson!" Ellen introduced. Robert jogged out waving to the crowd. The cheering continued way after Robert sat down. "So Robert. A little birdy tells me that you're a new relationship. How is Kirsten taking it?" Ellen asked.

Robert Laughed. "Kirsten is very supportive of Kimberly and I. She's always liked Kim so I haven't had much of a problem." Robert told her with a beaming smile on his face.

Ellen coughed. "Uh... Kimberly?" She asked. Robert blinked his blue eyes at her. "Do you mean Kimberly Berkley?"

"What are you talking about?" Robert questioned, his smiling fading a bit.

"You just said you're dating Kimberly." Ellen explained.

Robert's mouth dropped. "No, uh, no. I'm not dating Kim anymore." Robert corrected.

"But you were at some point?" Ellen asked.

"Uh... well... uh... yes. But we're not anymore." Robert admitted.

"And no one knew about this? Except Kristen apparently." Ellen said.

Robert ran a hand over his face. "Can we change the topic?" Robert asked laughing slightly.

"Change the topic? This is the celebrity scoop of the year! A secret relationship between you and the biggest star in the country! This is GOLD!" Ellen exclaimed. "So how did you two break up? Or are you secretly still together?"

Kimberly sat mouth open, staring that her TV screen.

Beside her Bradley sat just as shocked. "I thought you said you and he were just friends that fell out?" he asked her.

Kimberly turned to him an angry look on her face. That's what he's upset about? Robert Pattinsion had just revealed their failed relationship ON LIVE TV!

* * *

Robert paced through the prop house. He had thought that hiding at the So Random lot at the studio would be a good place to hide from Kimberly. His phone was ringing off the hook. He had put it on silent hours ago, and his inbox had been full long before that. It was every media in the country trying to get a hold of him, not to mention quite a few from Kimberly who was looking for him.

He ignored another call from Kimberly and threw the phone onto the couch. "Oh God, she's going to kill me," Robert cried.

Sonny sighed and watched as Robert went back to pacing. "I highly doubt she's that mad."

"No, you don't get it! I'm going to die cause she's going to rip my head off and KILL ME!" Robert cried.

Sonny was about to say something clever to calm him down, but...

"ROBERT THOMAS PATTINSON!" Kimberly screamed storming into the room. Chad was following behind her. Robert yelped and got the couch in between them. "You told Ellen we were dating?" She stated more then asked.

"How did she know you were here?" Sonny asked, but she was ignored.

"It was a slip of the tongue. I'm sorry!" Robert said.

"Slip of the tongue?" Kimberly echoed. "ARE YOU STUPID? How could you do this to me?"

Sonny quickly moved over to Chad who had been smart enough to move away from the arguing pair. Chad looked over to her. "You know she's really angry with you when she uses your full name," he whispered to her.

"They should just admit they're still in love with each other," Sonny growled.

Chad turned his quizzical stare to Sonny. "I thought you'd be madder about this. You're dating him aren't you?"

Behind them Kimberly slapped Robert across the face. Robert took her and shook her back and forth until she was dizzy. When she regained her faculties she slapped him again.

Sonny blushed and avoided Chad's eyes. She really didn't want to confess but the truth was going to come out regardless. "We were... uh... fake dating," Sonny admitted.

"What a coincidence. Kim and I were fake dating too." Chad whispered. Both Sonny and Chad weren't watching what Kimberly and Robert anymore, but eyeing each other.

"Really?" Sonny asked, smiling up to Chad.

"Yeah," Chad replied sheepishly.

"That's pretty cool," Sonny gushed.

Behind them Robert and Kimberly jumped each other, their lips crashing into each other's. They sunk in a fevered passion behind the couch.

"You, uh, wanna get a froyo with me?" Chad asked offering her an arm.

Sonny accepted it. "Sure, they can handle each other," Sonny waved off.

"Sure, she's pretty feisty. We'll check back in an hour to see if she's killed him or not," Chad said as he led her out of the prop house.

As soon as they left Kimberly and Robert popped up from behind the couch and looked around. Kimberly then dragged Robert towards the door. She paused them at the door to kiss him, before she dragged him out of room and disappearing down the hallway.

* * *

The following morning Sonny sat in cafeteria. She was reading her newspapers. The headlines read "Singer and Vampire secretly dating for over a year" and it included a picture of the Robert and Kimberly together.

"Well I'm glad it worked out between those two," Chad said popping up beside her.

Sonny jumped and turned around. Chad was leaning over her chair reading the newspaper article over her shoulder. "Yeah, and it only took them a whole month!" Sonny agreed jokingly. "So, uh..." Sonny started. She blushed and put a hand on Chad's arm.

Chad blushed and leant closer to her. "Uh... yes... Uhm.. I was thinking..." Chad started.

"Yes?" Sonny probed.

"That maybe, you and I could... uhm... maybe..." Chad continued.

"Yes?" Sonny urged.

"We could go out sometime. Like on a date," Chad finally finished.

Sonny smiled widely. "Yes!" she cried.

"Oh, no that's it. That's what I was going to ask," Chad explained.

Sonny smacked him solidly. "No. I was saying yes to your question," Sonny said.

Chad stared at her, a surprised look on his face. "Oh wow. That's good. So, tonight, at eight? I'll take you somewhere fancy," Chad asked.

"That sounds great," Sonny agreed getting up from the table. She leant in and kissed Chad on the cheek. Chad smiled blushing furiously.

Turns out that Kimberly's hectic presence in his life had been just what he needed to get his life back on the track.


End file.
